Summer: Upper East Side style
by uknowulovemex3
Summary: Ever wonder what actually went down in the Hamptons this summer? How everything led to what it is now? Read this and find out all the secrets of the glamourous trust fund kids of the UES;; summary inside.
1. Hello

Hi I'm Cristina (xcouturebabiiex) this is my second story on Fanfiction. I mostly write One tree Hill and Gossip Girl. So if you like On tree Hill feel free to read my story The Great Escape.

Summer: Upper East Side style

Characters (more might be added as the story goes on):

Blair Cornelia Waldorf

Serena Van der Woodsen

Nathaniel Archibald

Charles "Chuck" Bass

Daniel "Dan" Humphrey

Erik Van der Woodsen

Jenny Humphrey

Vanessa Abrams

Isabelle Coates

Kati Farkas

Bart Bass

Eleanor Walforf-Rose

Tyler Waldorf-Rose

Cyrus Rose

Aaron Rose

Yale Rose

Lily Van der Woodsen

Rufus Humphrey

Shay O'Donnell

Plot:

Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Vanessa head to Chuck's mansion in the Hamptons for a summer of sea sand surf and of course SHOPPING and partying. Dan is stuck in the hot smelly city while he attends an internship at the New York Times. Little Jenny Humphrey; A-list wannabe and girlfriend of the youngest Van der Woodson, Erik, is sitting at home depressed because Erik is on the other side of the country in L.A with his father while his mother and her new husband, Bart Bass travel Europe. This summer will be filled with lies, confessions, deceit, backstabbing, hookups, break ups, love, fights, and fun, will these 'choosen' ones make it through the three months without tearing apart? Or will they come out closer then ever? Take a peak into the lives of these glamorous high-schoolers.

Couples (for now)

Serena and Dan

Blair and Chuck

Nate and Vanessa

Jenny and Erik


	2. summer begins

Chapter 1:

"Come on, B" Serena Van der Woodsen yelled up the winding staircase of the Waldorf's pent house. "We're going to be late!"

Blair sighed from her expanse room manically looking for her new pair of Jimmy Choo sandals, the ones her father and his partner, Roman had shipped in from France.

"Are these what you're looking for?" Serena asked from behind her, eyebrows raised. Dangling from her long manicured fingers were the shoes Blair, was so desperately searching for.

"Yes! Omigod, S, what would I do without you?" Blair asked, snatching the shoes out of Serena's grasp and throwing them into one of the many Louis Vuitton suitcases laying by her feet.

"Hey there," Tyler, Blair's little brother, said from the doorway.

"What do you want you little creep?" Blair demanded, her hands on her thin hips.

"Oh nothing…" Tyler said, "so do you have room in the limo for me?"

Blair laughed in his face, "I don't think so, little bro." She said haughtily. "Looks like your stuck going with mom, Cyrus, the baby"

Cyrus Rose is her mothers fairly recent husband, and the baby in question is the little demon spawn; Yale, whom they produced in less than a month after the wedding.

"Ugh…" Tyler moaned, "Aaron won't even be there till July!"

Who is Aaron you may ask, Blair and Tyler's stepbrother. Cute and a total sweetheart, it was hard for even Blair to hate him.

"Sorry big guy," Serena said ruffling his brown hair, as she and Blair shuffled out of her room, luggage in hand.

Together Blair and Serena got all of her stuff out the door and into the limo where Chuck was waiting for them with a devilish smile played out on his shaving cream commercial handsome face.

"Ladies…." Chuck bellowed as they slid into the buttery leather seats of the limo.

"Blair," He nodded, "sis," He nodded again.

Blair smiled across at Chuck fighting the urge to touch him. It's been three months since she and Nate had broken up and surprisingly she was totally over it.

"Ready to celebrate?" He asked pulling out a flask of vodka.

"Chuck, it's nine in the morning," Serena said as her iPhone let out a soft chime. She pulled it out of her white limited-edition Chloe bag. The screen read 1 new txt: Dan, she lightly tapped the screen bringing up the message.

I miss u alrdy! Cant w8t till Aug.

Love you,

D

"Aw," Serena sighed, quickly typing back.

Me 2 I'm countin the days.

I love you too!

- S

"Dab," Blair said simply rolling her eyes to Chuck who laughed. Blair's stomach tingled, god did she love Chucks laugh! She could listen to it all day everyday.

Suddenly energized Serena cranked up the song Superstar by Lupe Fiasco and grabbed the flask out of Chucks hand, greedily taking a sip.

"Woo!" She yelled grabbing all the available bottles of liquor in the limo.

This would be one hell of a ride.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A half hour later she was fast asleep. Serena was never a lightweight in the drinking department so Blair and Chuck decided she was just tired.

Blair was staring out the window when she felt a warm hand on her knee. Surprised she looked up to see Chuck contently watching her. She was going to push him away like she did after she and Nate broke up but when she looked into his dark brown eyes a sense of comfort—she didn't feel too often—washed over her and she found herself moving closer to him, letting him past the iron gates guarding her heart.

"Blair," he murmured. The way her name rolled off his tongue made Blair want him to say it forever.

Blair nodded.

Chuck pushed back a wavy brown lock of hair off her face, then slowly slid his finger down her cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

Before either of them knew what they were doing they were kissing, and it felt so right and familiar but different at the same time and so safe yet dangerous. Which had to be the sexiest combinations of all.

"I've wanted this for so long." Chuck whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

It was so unlike Chuck that Blair found herself wondering if this was some odd dream. Then they were kissing again and the butterflies in her stomach were telling her this is no dream.

When they pulled away again Blair huskily whispered, "me too." Surprising both herself and Chuck.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"But mom, I'm supposed to be staying at our place in Georgica Pond all summer," Nate said which was mostly true: Yes, he'd be in Georgica Pond in the Hamptons. No, he will be staying with Chuck and the rest of the gang at Chuck's place.

"Sweetheart, your father just went through an extremely hard time. I think you should spend some time with him. You know building boats on the Cape."

Nate smiled wanly at himself remembering when he and Blair talked about their future and how they would have three golden haired, blued eyed boys who would all help their father—Nate—build ships.

Then he realized he was thinking about Blair again and not his beautiful curly haired girlfriend, Vanessa Abrams.

"I don't know," Nate said finally.

"I think it would be nice but do whatever you think is right." His mother said as she fastened a diamond necklace around her long graceful neck.

Nate nodded.

"Okay we're off to the opera, now. Ciao baby." She said before kissing his cheek and heading out the door.

Nate sighed and headed to his wing of the family's brownstone on 5th and Park.

He threw himself onto the bed, instantly looking to his left where above his desk hung a corkboard with everything from his lacrosse schedule to random pictures, were tacked.

On the lower right hand corner was a picture of him, Serena and Blair in front of the Eiffel tower, two years ago. He and Blair's hands were entwined and they both had a bright glint in their eyes, Serena was on the other side of Nate striking a sultry pose her hip jutted out and her lips were in a sexy pink pout. Ever since getting together with Vanessa they hadn't hung out all that much. Then he made up his mind. He called Vanessa and told her to pack a months worth of clothing and that a car would pick her up. His second call was to Chuck telling him that he'd be there before it got dark.

Looks like we know where this golden haired boy has his priorities.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dad! I'm going out with Erik," Jenny Humphrey yelled grabbing her new Botkier handbag and headed out the door of their old spacious apartment.

Erik was waiting with a white rose a town car parked behind him.

"Hi!" jenny greeted him jumping into his outstretched arms, his clean smell making her never want to let go.

"for you," he said handing her the fully bloomed flower.

"Thank you," she replied as they got into the car.

"where are we going?" She asked as they pulled off her street.

"you'll see," Erik promised and kissed her hand.

After five minutes the car pulled up to Sheep Meadow in Central Park.

"Thanks, Roger," Erik thanked his driver. "Be back in an hour and a half."

"Yes sir," Roger replied with a tip of his hat.

"Come on," He said as the car pulled away, taking Jenny's arm.

After a little while they reached a clearing, revealing a big cashmere Hermes blanket, and a picnic basket.

Jenny looked at Erik eyes wide he nodded. "Aw, Erik!" Jenny gushed, "this is SO nice!"

Erik smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Then he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

He opened the picnic basket and took out a gourmet selection of deli items, pomegranate soda, and cupcakes from The Magnolia Bakery in the village. They dug into their yummy lunch, talking and kissing.

"Jenny," Erik said seriously. Once he had her attention he continued, "I'm going to be in California all summer."

Jenny was so surprised she nearly chocked on her sandwich. "What?" She sputtered. "Why? With who?"

"My mom and Bart want to travel Europe—for the trillionth time—this summer. So I'm going to be staying with my dad and step-mom in L.A."

Jenny just stared at him. A whole summer without him? By herself. "But Serena doesn't have to go to L.A"

"Yea well my mom thinks I need 'adult supervision' considering—well, you know." Erik said a shadow of sadness clouding his beautiful gray-blue eyes.

Jenny nodded, "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered sadly.

She was going to slump and be depressed when her inner- Serena came out. "Looks like we better get busy then," She said a mischievous glint in her sparkling eyes.

Poor J, do you think she can handle a whole summer alone? Or will her wild-child streak stick its ugly head out again? You know I love a good scandal!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Vanessa Abrams just got off the phone with her recent boyfriend, Nathaniel Archibald; emerald eyed hottie and the Upper east Sides golden boy, captain of the St. Jude lacrosse team and best friend of Blair Waldorf (Rose) and Serena Van der Woodsen. But to always cool Vanessa the last part is nothing to get jealous about.

Don't we all wish we could be that self-confident and care free?

"Ruby!" Vanessa called to her sister.

"In here!" Vanessa called from what she called 'her studio'

Ruby is the lead singer of a band called 'Lady Luck'. She stood in the middle of the room clad in skinny leather pants, a bright red Ed Hardy tank top, and 4 inch heeled Loubutin stilettos strapped to her size eight feet. A microphone in her hands and her band behind her.

"What's up? She asked, as Vanessa entered the room.

"Nothing, well I'm not sure where I'm going but I'll call you when I do." Vanessa aid grabbing her bags.

"Ok. Love you, baby sis!" Ruby yelled.

Nate's town car was waiting for her outside, like he said.

"Miss. Abrams," The chauffer said.

"Where is Nate taking me?" She asked when all her stuff was placed in the trunk.

"Nathaniel, asked me not to tell you." He said robotically.

"Oh," Vanessa nodded.

In minutes they were in front of Nate's brownstone. Leaning against an Aston Martin convertible looking absolutely edible was Nate, wearing Brooke's Brothers khaki shorts, a navy blue Lacoste polo shirt and on his feet were a pair of worn brown leather boating shoes. Vanessa smiled at the gorgeous site. As soon the car parked she leaped out of the car and into Nate's arms.

"wow, I'm happy to see you too." Nate said jokingly.

Vanessa laughed. The question she'd been thinking since he called, escaped from her pretty pink lips, "Where are we going?

Nate smiled mischievously, "You'll see."

Together with the chauffer Nate got all of Vanessa's things into the back seat. Thankfully, unlike Blair, Vanessa was a light packer. When they were all buckled up in the front seat Nate gave her a small kiss and pulled off his block heading for the highway and a new adventure, leaving the boring city behind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey there! Gossip Girl with the latest dirt here:

Summer is finally here! We're all packing up our new Missoni bikinis and slipping on an oversized pair of Chanel sunglasses and jetting off to the best of the best vacation spots. Especially the always-chic Hamptons. B and S were spotted carrying tons of luggage into a limo and leaving the city with C. New lovebirds E and little J were spotted sharing a romantic lunch at Sheep Meadow. Things looked to be going great until E dropped some news, what you may ask? Well something about leaving the city poor J looked crushed. I think its safe to assume that this youngster will definitely become thee party girl of the summer. D? he's been in hiding only coming out for cheap coffee. If anyone has a scoop or spots anything you know where to find me.

You know you love me…….

Xoxo, Gossip Girl.


	3. unreal

Chapter 2: Unreal

Jenny Humphrey woke up the next morning in a bed foreign to her. She looked to her left where a shirtless Erik was fast asleep his long thick eyelashes resting on his cheeks. She looked under the covers not only seeing an outfit on her body that wasn't hers but noticed that Erik only had a pair of boxers on; cute boxers, but boxers nonetheless. The soft heather gray T-shirt was definitely Erik's, thankfully, the lacey hot pink underwear was in fact hers.

That's when a thought hit her: Did she and Erik do it last night?

The only part she remembered about the night before was feeling very Serena-esque in a new silver body hugging Juicy Couture mini-dress and sky-high ankle boots. She remembered Erik telling her she looked beautiful as they walked into the pent house ofJenny's best friend, Shay O'Donnell. The rest was a little fuzzy but Jenny had a feeling that the fruity pink cocktails going around had something to do with the reason her head was pounding and her memory was lacking.

The moment Jenny saw Erik's gray-blue eyes flutter open she asked "Did we have sex last night?"

Looks like Little J isn't so little anymore. Could this newbie possibly have given it up and to S's little bro E, no less? Stay tuned to find out!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're here!" Chuck said in a sing song voice as the limo went through the large royal looking gates leading to the Bass' beachfront mansion in East Hampton.

Blair's eyes shot open, still groggy from her nap. She yawned and felt her hair making sure it was perfectly in place.

"Got a little drool on your cheek, Waldorf." Chuck said pointing out the spot on his own cheek.

Embarrassed, Blair pulled out a mirror from her classic black Chanel bag. She snapped it open and looked at her cheek and around her mouth for any drool.

"There isn't any!" Blair yelled at a smirking Chuck.

"I know," Chuck answered smugly. "You're hot when your mad." With that he confidently slid out of the limo and headed toward the front door of his French styled mansion.

Blair rolled her piercing blue eyes and poked an out cold, Serena. "S?" Blair called shaking her best friends thin shoulders. Serena smiled without opening her eyes, "Yes?" She asked.

"Come on, we're here!" Blair answered, gathering her stuff together their luggage already taken inside and brought to their respective rooms by the various butlers.

"Okay" Serena groaned sitting up and throwing her long blonde hair into a sloppy ponytail. She still looked gorgeous and photograph worthy. Blair got out of the car and Serena followed. Instead of going straight into the house she walked to the large fountain in the middle of the circular driveway and pulled out a quarter from her beige PRADA wallet. Like she did every time she threw it into the crystal clear water and made a wish.

"this isn't the Trevi fountain, Waldorf." Chuck said from the door, like he always did.

Blair laughed and she and Serena stood in the afternoon sun. When they did finally go inside the air conditioned house, through the floor to ceiling glass windows in the sun room they saw Chuck sprawled out on a float in the pool—naked.

Blair gaped at the sight and Serena began laughing uncontrollably.

Chuck spotted them and called, "Ladies come join me!"

So Serena— being Serena— stepped out of her light blue ABS by Allen Schwartz sundress and yanked off her La Pearla thong.

"Ew Serena he's your brother!" Blair said pretending to be grossed out when she was really just jealous of Serena's confidence and perfect body.

"Step-brother," Serena corrected. "and it's not like we're going to do anything because that would be gross!"

"Whatever," Blair muttered, pulling off an invisible stray thread off of her navy blue Theory camisole and smoothed out her BCBG white linen shorts the various bangles on her thin wrist clanking together as she did so.

"Come on, B, relax! It's summer, the possibilities are endless." Serena said excitedly.

Blair sighed sure Chuck had seen her naked and Serena had too many times to count. Plus she'd done far worse. What would Audrey do? Blair thought, have fun of course! So Blair to stripped down and followed Serena out to the pool

Chuck was watching her intently, no Serena, Blair! He was looking at her with such compassion in his normally fierce brown eyes that it took the breath right out of her. Before Chuck could say anything Blair went in for the kill. "It looks much, much smaller in daylight," She teased. "and you could really hit the gym, Bass."

It wasn't true of course, his rock hard abs looked better than ever.

Serena snorted and dove into the icy blue pool. Chuck continued to stare at Blair and Blair stared right back. "Yeah okay, Blair." He answered with so much self-confidence that anyone who didn't know him would have punched him in the face. Of course everyone did know him so he wasn't in any danger of a broken nose.

"You want it!" He added cockily lifting his chiseled jaw toward the sun.

Now Blair snorted, then they smiled eachother like sharing an inside joke. Blair was so caught up in the moment she didn't hear the glass door slide open.

"Nathaniel!" Chuck called, "so nice of you and Miss. Abrams to join us!"

Blair slowly turned around in horror her tan face going ashen. Behind her stood a slack jawed Nate and an alarmed Vanessa—both fully clothed.

"Hey Natie, Vanessa!" Serena said her elbows resting on the pools ledge, not one ounce embarrassed. Blair on the other hand was about to have a stroke. Nate's emerald green eyes were glued to her perky chest as she ran to one of the many lounge chairs and grabbed her clothes.

"So…this is the Hamptons, huh?" Vanessa said the shock from before evaporating.

Serena laughed, "yea it's pretty fabulous isn't it?" she said pulling her self out of the pool, not caring that she didn't have an inch of clothing on and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. Then she gave them both a hug.

"I'm hungry." She said bluntly.

"Inez!" Chuck called from the pool.

"Yes, Mr. Bass." She said.

"Can you put in an order with the chef?" he asked.

Inez nodded.

"We'll take a pitcher of sangria and whatever he'd like to make us for lunch." Chuck said.

"Right away." Inez answered scurrying into the house.

"So who's ready to party ?" Serena asked

Well, well, well look what we have here. Does N still want B? and if so how badly?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Erik stared at Jenny in shock of what she just asked and said—drum roll please—"No! of course not!" Erik said comfortingly.

Jenny nodded as her heart rate slowed down.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"look at the position we're in" jenny said and laughed bitterly.

Erik looked at both their barely clothed bodies. "You drank a lot last night so I took you back here," Erik explained blushing

"Oh….so nothing happened?" She asked sounding younger than her 14 years.

"No but you wanted to," Erik confessed.

"What do you mean!?" Jenny asked nervously.

"In the taxi coming here you kept saying 'let's do it tonight. I don't want you to forget me when your in L.A'" He said quoting her drunken words.

"Omigod!" Jenny yelped throwing his soft heavy comforter over her head and burrowing under it.

"it's okay." Erik soothed, rubbing her back through the comforter.

"I am so embarrassed!" jenny cried while thinking great way to act like Serena now you look weak and untrustworthy.

"Don't be. You were drunk," Erik defended her.

"I should get going," jenny said poking head out from under the covers, "you're going to miss your flight."

Erik laughed, "the jet leaves when I tell it to. It's ours." He explained modestly almost embarrassed.

"Oh, I still think I should go though" she said getting out of the bed. The moment her pedicured feet touched the wooden floor the room began to spin, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the spinning subdued. Erik followed and put on a shirt.

"Where's my—" Jenny began,

"stuff? On the desk to your right." Erik finished her question and answered it. Jenny loved that about him.

She went into the bathroom and threw on the outfit from the night before. This time when she slipped it on she didn't feel like the confident, queen, glamazon feeling but a fake wannabe feeling, and she didn't like it at all. She was too scared to look in the mirror but curiosity got the best of her. The girl staring back at her was a deformed version of last night's goddess. Her so carefully applied eye makeup was smudged making her look like a raccoon and don't even get me started on her hair which was knotty and matted. When she stepped out of the bathroom Erik was waiting for her on the couch, he stood up and hugged her long and hard.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" He murmured his fingers buried in her blonde hair.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jenny replied as a tear fell from her blue eyes and rolled down her porcelain cheek and somewhat of a gasp escaped her throat.

"Sh…it's okay, I'll call you the moment we land." Erik promised planting a deep passionate kiss on her pouty lips.

"Bye." She breathed walking out the door of the Van der Woodsen's suite at the Palace hotel.

Poor J! E should be the paranoid one though, knowing how J can get when she's in one of her 'Serena moods'. If my predictions are right—which they usually are— she'll be hopping onto a train heading for a boarding school faster than you can say Sample Sale at Barney's! Can't wait to watch the drama unfold 'cause I'll be at the scene of the crime…. I always am

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After lunch everyone returned to their respective rooms.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Vanessa asked while unpacking her clothing.

"I heard the girls talking about a party, wanna go?" Nate asked walking around the room he and Vanessa were planned to share.

"Aw, you rich kids and your parties," Vanessa teased.

Nate let out a soft sexy chuckle and sat on the bed near Vanessa. "What do you propose we do then?" he asked.

"We could do a little bit of this…." She murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

She laid on top of him her thin leg between both of his.

"Blair you smell so good," Nate mumbled.

"What's that?" Vanessa asked her fingers buried in his golden brown hair.

"your hair smells so good," he said catching himself.

"thanks, new shampoo." She answered and kissed his neck.

Nate blankly stared at the ceiling, silently cursing at himself. There was a knock on the door and before they could answer Blair was standing in the doorway clad in a knee-length terry-cloth robe, her hair wet and cascading over her shoulders.

Nate and Vanessa leaped apart and Blair snickered devilishly. "We're leaving for the start of summer party in an hour and you guys _so_ have to come!" she said twirling one of the brunette locks around her long elegant finger.

Nate kept picturing what was underneath the robe, "sure." He said.

Vanessa smiled brightly, "okay I'm in!" she said.

"Great….see you guys in a little, then." Blair replied heading back to her room.

Bad N! V is right in front of you! You might be gorgeous but you are being _SO _dumb! We all know how things end up with B open your pretty emerald eyes, N. Man, I cant wait for this party. See you there!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'm home!!" Jenny yelled into the Humphrey's Brooklyn apartment.

"in here!" Dan yelled from the kitchen. Dan heard the clacks of her heels as she got closer and closer.

Jenny stepped into the kitchen spotting Dan sitting at the kitchen counter, the New York Times open in front of him and a coffee mug in his hand.

"Hey Jenny," he greeted her looking back down at the paper.

"Where's dad?" she asked, shrugging out of her jacket and threw it onto the back of a vacated chair.

"went to an art show in SoHo, won't be back till after dinner."

Jenny huffed, "what the fuck am I supposed to do all fucking summer?" she swore.

"First of all watch your language, second of all there's plenty to do like hm….sowing?"

When Jenny didn't say anything he said, "you like to sow don't you?"

Jenny continued to stare, she let out an exasperated sigh and stomped to the fridge pulling out a red-bull. "I'm going to my room!" Jenny declared stubbornly. When she got to her room she violently fell onto her bed and realized this was going to be the worst summer of her young life.

Aw, naïve little J doesn't know how to make her own fun? Guess not. What this little West-sider needs is some vodka STAT!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bored to death, Tyler plopped down in front of his flat screen Apple computer and went onto the Gossip Girl site. A picture of a blonde girl that looked about his age popped onto the screen. He instantly recognized her as Jennifer Humphrey a girl a year older than him and the Queen Bee of the freshman class—for now.

Hm…this girl looks pretty cool he thought getting off of G.G and logging into his Facebook page.

In the search box he typed in: Jennifer Humphrey- Constance Billard School for girls.

In seconds Tyler was on her page and writing down her cell number. The glint in his eyes usually meant that he had an idea. He pulled out his black Verizon voyager and dialed her number. On the third ring a bored sounding girl answered the phone, "hello?"

"hey," Tyler replied.

"Who's this?" she demanded.

"I'm Tyler Waldorf-Rose…..Blair's little brother."

Is there a new couple on the rise? Or perhaps a new dynamic BFF pair? You can bet your new Manolo Blahniks that something is going to happen and I'm going to be the first to know.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ready, B?" Serena asked as they pulled up to Mix the hottest night club for the summer.

Each week the club changed the décor to fit a different theme, mostly to keep the place fresh and new so the clubbers wouldn't get bored. Hence the name Mix.

"Ready," Blair nodded confidently and together they stepped out of the air conditioned limo and into the warm night air.

"Look it's Serena!" A photog yelled drawing all the attention to her. Serena barely flinched even when she started to feel her strapless white satin Oscar de la Renta mini dress—that lifted up her B-cup chest and barely covered the top of her thighs—start to fall down and head south.

The girls smiled and laughed as they walked down the red carpet, jutting out their hips and blowing kisses to the cameras. Growing up on the Upper East side and attending huge events since the young age of 7 you learn to be comfortable under the spotlight.

Blair and Serena looked at each other a mischievous glint in their prettily made up eyes. They smiled knowingly and Serena leaned in a gave her a quick peck on the lips, just to get the photographers going. Then they shouted, "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" and giggling like school girls ran into the loud club.

"I need a drink!" Serena murmured as they walked in.

The night has only just begun…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gossip Girl, here with the latest scandalous gossip.

Sittings:

Little J was spotted taking the walk of shame out of the Palace hotel wearing the same outfit as the night before! Did this West side princess in training lose it to E? According to a very valuable source she was spotted leaving S. O'D's pent house party last night grasping onto E and looking very drunk. Then he was reported of taking her back to his suite the two being spotted again the previous morning one heading home while the other boarded a flight to L.A. Was J that bad, that she made E go running to Hollywood? C skinny-dipping in broad daylight in his pool in East Hampton. N and V in a convertible heading toward the island their hair blowing in the wind. B and S kissing on the red carpet of the hot new club Mix's opening night.

It's been a long day. I think I'm going to put on some La Mer eye cream and hit the sack. I'll keep you updated.

You know you love me,

x-o-x-o Gossip Girl

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

I hope you enjoyed that chapter please R&R with anything and everything. All ideas are welcome

- C


End file.
